


Better than Fiction

by demonessryu



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Banter, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21911638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonessryu/pseuds/demonessryu
Summary: Brian wasn’t a morning person, but Roger didn’t mind. Not much anyway.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66
Collections: Maylor Week





	Better than Fiction

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote something else for this prompt but 3k+ words in, I realized that there will be no cuddling, lazy or otherwise. You’ll hopefully see that one someday, but for now here’s a fic that actually fits the prompt! I think I read that John was usually the first to wake up and thus in charge of waking the rest of them with Brian being the last wake up. If true, as a fellow insomniac, I can’t blame the poor man! Apologies for the title.
> 
> Prompt: Lazy Cuddles

Fictions would have Roger wake up at the break of dawn, when the sun was just peeking out of the horizon, its light brightening the last dark blue of night and frightened away the stars as birds sang their first songs of the day. However, in reality, when Roger first stirred awake, his internal alarm told him that the sun fully out, a speculation confirmed by the faint noises of busy city life drifting into the bedroom. He squinted at the closed curtain hiding a tall window beside the bed and tried to decide whether to open it or not. The fabric wasn’t thick or dark enough to completely absorb the daylight and so served as a reminder that he should be up and get on with his day-to-day activities. But, Queen just finished their latest tour and landed back home not six hours ago and even then they couldn’t rest immediately, having to deal with the tedious business of unpacking and making sure their homes were habitable. There was still exhaustion in Roger’s bones, familiar lethargy that usually came after weeks of excitement while his mind and body got used to the idea that they could rest finally. It would take more than a few hours’ sleep to re-assimilate to the slower pace of a mundane life – usually occupied by doing something domestic like watching silly TV shows, reading good books, lounging at poolside, spending all day in bed with his lover.

The tangle of long limbs and curly hair beside Roger twisted and grunted. Brian furrowed his brows and burrowed his face in Roger’s pillow. “Shut up,” he said without opening his eyes just as Roger was about to give him an obnoxiously loud good morning.

A little annoyed that he was denied morning entertainment, Roger shoved him back a little. “Get off my pillow!”

Grunting, Brian returned to his own pillow and flung an arm over Roger’s torso. His hand found its way into Roger’s shirt seemingly without any conscious thought and settled warm and comforting on his side. Roger grumbled some token protests, but then, realizing that Brian wasn’t alert enough to talk back or even understand what he said, sighed. He was getting more awake now, but the bed was comfortable and his companion was irresistible despite being half asleep. Roger absently ran his thumb back and forth over Brian’s arm as he stared at the ceiling, planning a relaxing day and wondering when and how he should start it. He lazily started humming a little tune, a half formed song he had been toying with in his head for the last few days. Only Brian had heard it. He hadn’t commented about it as it was still unfinished, but he let Roger used the Red Special to figure out what to do, so Roger took it to mean he quite liked what he had heard so far. Roger couldn’t wait to let him have a listen of the finished product so that they could argue about it and make it better than he could do on his own. Everything was always better with Brian.

“ _Rog._ ”

Roger scowled. “What? I can’t even hum?”

Finally, Brian cracked an eye open. He peered up at Roger in annoyance. “Can’t you just go back to sleep?”

“Well, I can’t now!” Roger retorted and indeed he couldn’t, the familiar morning argument waking him up completely.

“Then, get out of bed!” Brian retorted even as he tightened his arm around Roger. After a moment, he seemed to realize what he was doing and tried to pull his arm back. But, Roger didn’t allow him. He gripped his retreating wrist and leaned forward to silence his protests with a kiss. The thin line of Brian’s lips went pliant in no time. Roger hardly had to make any effort to plunder them to softness before having his first taste of him of the day. He ignored the common unpleasantness of the morning and pressed close, deepening the kiss. He released Brian’s wrist when Brian moved his hand to the small of his back to keep him where he was – as if Roger wanted to be anywhere else but in his arms. In response, Roger gently cupped the back of his head and directed him to a slow gentle morning kiss, a perfect way to start the first day of their much-needed break from work, or indeed any day.

When they parted, Brian was only a little more awake than before, but at least he was no longer scowling. It was clear that he had no intention of getting out of bed any time soon, but Roger found himself also reluctant to leave. It was the soft sheets, comfy mattress, and the bleary-eyed tender look Brian was giving him, he reasoned. It was the fact that they were sharing a bed and Brian was holding him tight. It was the burst of love hotter and brighter, more awe-inspiring and more humbling than the all the stage lights and screaming audience of all their concerts, in Roger’s heart. It was the contentment of holding his love, his heart, his soul in his arms. Roger huffed at the sentimentality of his thoughts and pressed another kiss to Brian’s pinkened lips.

“At least let me turn on the light so I can read,” Roger bargained quietly.

Brian blinked slowly and pushed Roger’s hair off his face. “All right,” he whispered.

Brian let him go so he could turn on the lamp on the bedside table and pick a book he had left there before they went on the tour. Once Roger was half sitting with his back pillowed against the headboard, Brian shuffled close, pulling his pillow along with him. He threw his arm over Roger’s stomach and in only minutes, he was already sleeping again.

Above him, Roger chuckled in amusement. Then, after several seconds of observing his unguarded face, he smiled and caressed Brian’s dark hair. A content sigh was his reward, along with a sleepy stroke of thumb over clothed skin, as Brian burrowed his face of Roger’s side. Roger considered reenacting the popular trope of secret confession to a sleeping person, but decided against it. He’d rather Brian hear it. He really liked the way Brian’s eyes brightened and lips curled into a smile in reaction, adored the softness and embarrassment that colored his quiet laugh when he was reminded of Roger’s affection, loved the way Brian said it back to him in such an earnest way that Roger couldn’t possibly miss the fact that he was being handed his heart and soul to keep and cherish to the rest of their days. Smiling to himself, Roger flipped the book open with one hand and found the last page he had read. He read quietly while stroking Brian’s hair, killing time until Brian was fully awake and he could tell him he loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess it’s closer to sleepy cuddles than lazy cuddles. Oops.
> 
> I'll be posting the last two fics for Maylor Week from my phone, so let's hope I'll get decent wifi where I'll be.
> 
> For now I can still be found on [tumblr](http://demonessryu.tumblr.com/) where my fanworks never show up on the proper tag(s).


End file.
